1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile, which comprises a seat disposed in a vehicle interior and having a seat back for supporting the back of the seated person and a seat cushion for supporting the hip of the seated person, and the seat cushion and seat back of which are capable of being folded up into a superposed form and being stored in an upper part of the vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile of the form described above, the seat cushion and seat back are capable of being stored in the upper part of the vehicle interior to secure a large space below, where the luggage can be stored in. See Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Publication number 2001-130303). However, the conventional vehicles of this type have been suffering from the disadvantage of not being able to lift a seat up and down easily due to the poor operability in lifting up the folded seat cushion and seat back to the upper part of the vehicle interior or lifting them down.